


God save the Queen

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair get kidnapped. Again. Jim gets fed up. [08/06/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	God save the Queen

## God save the Queen

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Disclaimered for your own protection. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

There was an all too frequent feeling of deja vu as he opened the envelope. 

_I have your little friend._  
 _Meet me at the abandoned_  
 _warehouse on Oak Street_  
 _if you want to see him alive._  
 _Come alone._  
 _Any sign of the police_  
 _and you'll never_  
 _see him alive again._

Shit. Again? Wasn't it just yesterday that they decided that Blair wasn't going to get himself kidnapped for at least a few weeks? One day and already he'd broken his promise. 

"Simon, it's Jim. I'll be a little late." 

"Again?" 

"Yeah." 

"Isn't this a little ridiculous?" 

"Yeah." 

"Need any help?" 

"Nah. I think there's a conspiracy against me, though." 

"There probably is. I'll start the paperwork." 

"Thanks, Simon." 

"Just put a leash on the kid until he can keep himself out of trouble." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Obeying all of the traffic laws and staying just under the speed limit, he drove to Oak Street. By the time he reached Maple Avenue he could hear Blair. 

"I could put in a good word for you, but you're still going to have to write the essay." 

"But what do I write about?" 

"Whatever you want really. They want to see how you think, how you communicate." 

What the hell? That didn't sound like a conversation one had with one's kidnapper when one was trying to get free. 

"Write about something you learned from your time in prison. Don't hide it." 

He parked behind the building, out of sight from the windows overlooking the alley, and used Blair's voice and his hearing to focus sight into the room where Blair was being held. He was tied to a chair across from a young-looking man. Absently, Jim noted the prison tattoo. 

"I can do that." 

"Of course, you can. You should have no problems getting into the program of your choice. If money is a problem you should be qualified for some scholarships or loans." 

Idiot had gotten himself kidnapped and was giving his kidnapper advice on how to get into college. Stark raving lunatic. 

With a furious yell he broke through the flimsy door, startling both men. Without even a real struggle to release some of his anger, he subdued Blair's kidnapper and in short order had him tied to another chair. Pulling out a third chair he sat down and placed his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry, Jim." 

"No, you're not." 

"No, really, I am. I was on my way home when he got me. I was going to escape and get back home before you got his note, but then he got me to talking and well," he shrugged as much as he was able to. 

"And once you started talking you just couldn't stop yourself from offering him college entrance advice?" 

"Yeah, I figured it would be better for him the next time he got out if he had something to do other than kidnap people." 

"The Sandburg self-improvement seminar? And you couldn't have taken care of this without me?" 

"Of course I could. But I dropped my knife, see?" He lifted his foot, which had been covering something. 

Looking at Blair's raised foot he could see the red, plastic cover. Something about its position made him suspicious. 

"You were practicing with your left hand again, weren't you!" 

"Yeah, I almost had it, but I got a splinter instead." 

"Oh." 

They sat quietly for a few minutes. "Did you call Simon?" 

"Yeah, but I told him not to worry." 

"Okay, good. Can you pass me the knife again? I want to practice some more before the guys get here." 

He sighed deeply, trying to stay calm. Some people never changed. "Didn't we decide yesterday that you weren't going to get kidnapped again?" 

"No, you decided that." 

"You wanted to get kidnapped?" 

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I forgot you were a jackass. It's not like I put out an ad saying please kidnap me so I can practice getting away. It just happens." 

"People like you are the reason people like me need medication, Sandburg." 

"People like you? Old, bald, and cranky?" But he was grinning, and seeing that face Jim just couldn't stay mad at him. 

"That's Mr. Old Fart to you." He looked over at the kidnapper, and noticed something odd. His 'tattoo' was pen ink. That meant- He stood up. 

"Aw Jim, come on. At least pass me the knife or untie Billy before you go. He really is trying to get into college . . . " 

* * *

End God save the Queen by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
